


C.L.O.C.K.

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, draw me a clock (face), hannibal's office, wonky penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: For the Hannibal CRE-Ate-IVE #ReleaseTheCrackinYes, I know he says it differently and er, this wouldn't really work...something very like this happened to me in a public gallery and it was very embarrassingHere it is on my Tumblr





	C.L.O.C.K.




End file.
